Please Don't Stop The Music
by Bella and Edward Lover 4ever
Summary: This is where Bella's dance partner breaks his leg and Bella's mom holds auditions and her ex boyfriend, Edward comes. What Bella doesn't know is that Edward still loves her. Will Bella set aside the past and go for if or will they never be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story and fist chapter so I hope you enjoy it! This is basically a summary of what has happened so far in the story.**

Please Don't Stop the Music

**Bella's Flashback moment**

_Mike and I are dancing their way into victory, when suddenly Mike hears a snap and stops dancing._

_10 minutes later there is a bunch of sirens and Mike is sent to the hospital and is told he can probably never dance again._

**6 months later**

_My mom, Renee holds auditions to see who will dance with me next… I walk in and suddenly see a familiar face. Was that Edward Cullen? I haven't seen him in years!!!!_

_I take a closer look and OH MY GOD… It was him!!! He walked up to me and said in his velvety voice "See you tomorrow at practice." Oh my god my mom gave him the part?_

_I walk over to my mom and start yelling "OH MY GOD MOM!!!! EDWARD CULLEN? HOW COULD YOU!!!!!! UGHHHHH!!!!!"_

_My so called mom said "Calm Down Honey he's a great dancer"_

_I yell back at her " OH GREAT MOM HE IS A GREAT DANCER YIPE! IT'S NOT THAT. DO YOU REMEMBER I DATED HIM ONCE AND I CAUGHT HIM KISSING JESSICA AT THE MOVIE THEATERS??????"_

_She said "Oh right I totally forgot… o well he is a great dancer and all you have to do is practice with him 4 hours a day." _

"_Oh my god mom can you not tell once I say I never want to see him again it means never."_

"_DO YOU NOT THINK YOU'RE OVER REACTING JUST A LITTLE?? I CAN SEE YOU DON'T LIKE HIM BUT TO BAD!!! END OD DESCUSION!!!!_

_After that I cried in my room for a long, long time. I didn't come out tell I was so hungry._

**The next week at practice…**

"_Hi__ Bella" Edward said in his wonderful voice_

"_Hi" I mumbled back_

"_Let's__ just get this over and done with." I said and he said "Bella cant we just talk??"_

"_No" I said "We've talked enough and I'm done hearing your crappy excuses…_

"_Bella… I've changed…" he said._

_Just then my mom came in. Yayy!!_

"_Ok let's get started. We are going to do the Cha Cha. Which Edward already knows so let's go guys."_

**Okay Guys I hope you liked it!!!**

**Review of PM me !!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is the next chapter I promised it will be longer so here it goes.**

Please Don't Stop the Music

**After the practice**

"Hey Bella" Edward said in his velvety voice. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime" he asked. "Oh you mean with you? No thanks." I said in a sarcastic voice. "Oh come on Bella that was the old me, I've changed go ask Alice or Jasper. Even Rosalie thinks so!!!!!" He partly yelled in a convincing voice. "Hmmmm. NO!!!!!" I yelled. "I was just wondering. Shesh!" he mumbled in a hurt voice. Oh my gosh how could I hurt him like that. Maybe it is time to go have a little visit with Alice…

**2 days later at The ****Cullen's' house**

"Hey Alice" I said in an excited voice. "Oh my gosh Bella, Hi how have you been? Are you looking for Edward?" She asked to fast that I didn't even have time to answer. "Oh I'm awesome and actually I'm here to see you.

You see Edward said that he changed and I'm not sure if I should believe him after what happened before. He says that he wants another chance. So I was wondering if you could update me." I asked feeling very silly.

"Of course you should give him another chance. He sure has changed I can tell you that. After he heard about the auditions, if he wasn't going to dance lessons. Then he would be talking on and on about you!!!!" she said in a very, very convincing voice.

It was like she was almost begging.

"Alice are you sure?" I asked unsure but knowing the answer would be yes! "Of Corse Bella I haven't seen him this happy since you broke up with him!!! Oops I wasn't suppose to say that much but what's the damage? He loves you Bella, He hasn't stop. When you guys broke up it was like the end of the world for him! He didn't eat or sleep. He didn't even play the piano and you know how much he loves the piano!!!!" she practically screamed

"Oh-My-Gosh I didn't know I caused that much trouble." I said horrified by what I just heard. "So Bella I'm begging you please say yes the next time he asks you out. I have never seen him so happy in like I don't know 3 years! I hope it can stay that way. He said just seeing you everyday makes him happy. Do you love him??" Alice said. **(AN: I was going to stop here but I just realized that it wasn't very long. So here I continue.)**

"I really don't know. Maybe." I said shocked by her question… "Ok just curious." She said kind of upset. "Ok well thanks for talking to me, tell Edward I stopped by and I'll see him tomorrow. Ok?" I said. "Sure" Alice replied. "Bye" I said. "Bye! See you soon, I hope." She shouted after me.

**Next day at practice**

"Hey Edward" I said. "Oh so now you are talking to me?" he asked. "Yeah. I talked to Alice an" I didn't get to finish my sentence because he cut me off. " Oh so you talked to Alice about it. What did she say???" he asked quietly. "She said that you changed and I should give you another chance so I am." I said with confident. "Ok well lets try yesterday again. Bella do you want to go out with me sometime?" He said. "Of Course." I said with excitement.

**Getting Ready For the Date**

I can't believe I let Alice dress me up. I look fantastic. **(Sorry. I don't have a picture.)**

Ok Edward was going to pick me up any minute now and I was panicking. But why, I went out with him before. I wonder where we are going he hasn't told me yet.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I thought while I was driving my car to pick up Bella. I can't wait to take Bella out on a date. This could be what I've been waiting for since we broke up. This could be the date that reunites us. Maybe we'll be a couple after this. No, Edward you have to it's just a date. You might only be friends but nothing more than friends. Maybe she has a boyfriend. Oh Edward stop she doesn't have a boyfriend. If she did would she be taking time for you??? Your there stop talking to yourself!!!! I thought to myself. I slowly pull over, walk to the door and ring the doorbell. With a blink of an eye Bella was there right in front of me. Wow Alice did a great job. "Hhhiii Belllaa." I managed to stammer out. "You loookk ammmaaazzzinnggg!" I said with a shaky voice. She giggled. "Hey yourself." She said in a cool voice.

"You ready to go?" I asked. "Yeah, just let me grab my purse." She said running off.

**On the date**

"So where are we going?" She asked. "I'm not telling you just have to wait and see." I said in a playful voice.

"Please?" she said with a puppy dog face.

"Bella you know I can't stand that!!!!" I groaned.

"Pretty pretty pwease with a cherry on top?" she said in a baby voice.

"No" I said turning away from her. "Fine" she pouted.

"Bella, we are almost there." I said reassuring her. "Okay!" she said happier.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Oh my gosh you made a beach dinner?" I said while getting teary.

"Bella don't cry!" Edward said in a worried voice.

"I'm crying because I love it. No other guy I have known would have done this for me. Thank you!" I said smiling like an idiot at him.

"Oh ok I thought you didn't like it." He said feeling foolish.

"Well let's eat." I said I was honestly starving.

**After the date**

**Edward's Point of View**

I was driving Bella home. I was debating with myself in my mind if I should kiss her or not. Bella knew something was up, she asked me what was wrong and I just answer nothing. When we reached her door I was still wondering how she would react. I decided to go for it.

"Thank you Edward. It was an amazing night." She said in her gentle voice. At the point I slowly leaned in and planted my lips on hers.

***Evil Laugh* a cliff hanger hehehehe… I hope you liked it. Sorry it took me so long. I was sick and my computer wasn't working. The next will be up soon I hope!!**

**Keep reading! Review or PM me!!! **

**Xoxo Brianna aka Bella and Edward Lover 4 ever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm sorry it is taking me so long but my computer won't let me upload it. So, here is the 3****rd**** one. I'm so sorry again. Hope you enjoy this!!!!**

Please Don't Stop the Music

**Bella's POV**

OMG Edward was kissing me, what should I do???

Should I kiss him back??? I think I should.

Before I could think any longer my brain disconnected from me and I kissed him back.

**(Hehe I got that from Eclipse when Jacob kisses Bella.) **

I could tell he was smiling because his lips stretched it to a wide smile.

When he pulled away I wanted more.

Maybe I do like him. "Wow that was something" He said.

"Yeah it was sweet." I agreed.

"Well I better get going" he said trying not to make eye contact.

"Ya, I'll see you tomorrow at practice." I said trying to make it lease awkward.

I waved until I couldn't see his face any more.

**The next day**

**Renee POV**

I notice something wrong with Bella this morning she seemed really happy. Not like usual.

"Bella I am going to the dance studio. Sally want me to teach her a little more of the Samba. I'll see you at practice later on." I said

"Okay mom see you later. I think I will just head over to the Cullens' house and hang with Alice." She said in a very happy voice.

"Okay, Bye." I said while grabbing my purse and heading out the door. "Bye" she said.

**Bella's POV**

"Hey Alice" I said smiling.

"Hi Bella. What brings you here??" She asked.

"Oh I just came to say hi." I said.

Well, Hi. Guess what since yesterday Edward hasn't stop talking about the date." She said in her always perky voice.

"Oh cool." I said trying to playing it cool.

"He also said you guys kissed." She said.

"How much did he tell you?" I asked "Oh he just told _us all_ everything." She said making us and all longer.

"He told all of you!!!" I asked.

"Yeah. He thought you would be okay with it." She said. "Ya, I am but seriously everything???" I asked

"Yep!" She said popping the p.

"Tell me every single detail." She said still every bit interested even though Edward told her every thing.

"I thought you already know everything." I said teasing her.

"Ya, I do but I want to know how you felt and in your point of view." She said trying to make sense.

"Umm. It is a long long story and I have practice in half an hour. I don't think I have time and you will kill me if I don't get to the kiss." I said quickly.

"Fine, just tell me about the kiss then." She said pouting.

"Ok fine then. Well, it was really sweet but when we pulled away I wanted more." I said finishing it softly.

"Ooo you like him!!!!" She squealed.

"Shhh… he's upstairs." I said embarrassed.

"Well he feels the same way." She said getting serious.

"I have to go practice starts soon." I said looking for an excuse to go.

"Tell Edward I'll see him later ok?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll wake him up too. Bye Bella" She said.

"Wait he wasn't awake???" I asked.

"Yeah ok now bye" She said like she was hiding something.

"Ok well bye. See you soon." I said. "Okay Bye" She said.

**At Practice**

When I entered the studio Edward was already there. Streching.

"Hey Bella" he said.

"Hey" I replied.

"Mom you finished with Sally yet??" I asked shouting over the music.

"Ya almost. Can you and Edward practice a little?" She asked shouting aswell.

"Ya sure." I said.

"I won't be long." She said

"Ok Edward what other dance do you know besides the Cha Cha??"I asked

"Umm... I know the Rumba."he said.

"Sure"I said

"Mom we are going to do Rumba. I'll start making the routine." I said shouting once again.

"OK" She said.

"So the Rumba is really romantic. You okay with that?"I asked making sure.

"Ya why wont I be?" He said smiling.

"Like it won't make you uncomfortable??" I asked.

"No I'm fine."he said.

"Ok then lets get started." I said felling stupid for asking those questions.

I went to go change the music so he could show me what he knew.

He definitely needed to move his hips more.

"Ok Edward. You have to move your hips more." I said while showing him how to with a little demonstration. "Other than that your good."

"Ok I'll work on it."

**After Practice**

"Hey Bella. Do you want to go out on another date???" he asked

"Sure. When and Where??" I said.

"Um tomorrow and I'll pick you up at your house at 7." he said.

"Do I need to wear anything fancy??" I asked.

"If you want to. I don't mind, you look pretty in anything." He said

"Ermm Thanks I guess."I said unsure of what to say.

He laughed. "Ok bye then."

"Bye" I said. "See you tomorrow."

**What was Alice hiding??**

**Why was Edward still sleeping??**

**Where is Edward taking Bella??**

**Sorry it took so long. I'll try to update faster. Sorry again. Thanks to Sally my BFF for letting me use her name :) Love ya Sally!! **

**Xoxo Brianna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been uploading. I have been having so many testes to study for so I'm hoping to get the next one out ASAP but it might not be possible. Go check out my poll. I want to know which story you guys like better. Thanks .**

**Enjoy.**

**Alice's POV**

"Edward, can I talk to you??" I asked.

"Sure Alice, Whats up??" He asked.

"Well, I almost told Bella our secert..." I whispered afraid he might kill me.

"OH MY GOD!!!!! HOW?????" he yelled.

"Welll we were talking the other day. And she asked where you were. And I said that you were sleeping." I answer softly trying not to get on his bad side.

"AND?????" he asked.

"Well I started getting nervous because I could see through her eyes and she knew something was up... " I whispered.

"OH MY- WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO???? WHAT I'M I GOING TO DO??????" he yelled so loud I was afraid he was going to blow up.

"I think you should tell her..." I whispered so quietly only our kind could hear.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY????? THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO TELL HER..." He yelled through his teeth.

"Did you tell Bella any stories about us???" I asked.

"Umm... I think so." he said deep in thought.

"I have a plan... I think you don't have to tell her, just make her guess." I said happy I could help.

"Hmm You have a point." he said still deep in thought.

"I always do." I said smiling.

"I'll see you later I have to go plan me and Bella's next date..." he said in a hurry.

"Ok then Bye. Have fun!!" I yelled.

"Yeah sure. Thanks for the umm advice." he said looking for the right words.

**What is The Cullen family hidding. Or is it just Alice and Edward??**

**Sorry that was so short. Like I said I don't have loads of time... Hope u liked it. The next one will be up soon... I think : P And sorry for the people who would have liked it to be all human but if it was it would end way sooner... So I hope I made the right choice. Sorry again....**

**Review or PM me!!!!! I love hearing from you guys!!!!! The button is just right there it is not that hard...**

**XOXO BRIANNA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating. I've been really busy with homework and testes. **

**Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns most characters.**

**Edward's POV**

_Oh my god!!! Why does Alice what me to tell Bella? Will it ruin our relationship??_

I was deep in thought and didn't remember that me and Alice can hear each other because of our extra power.

"_Oh my god Edward You guys don't have a relationship!!!"_

_"Alice get out of my head!!!!"_

_"ok fine. but you should still tell her."_

_"I'll think about it."_

_"ok"_

_"Well i have to go pick up Bella know."_

_"Ok Bye."_

**Bella's POV**

On the date

"Edward where are we going??"

"It is a secert."

"Fine."

They arrive and it turns out to be a cruise ship for themselves with nobody else.

"You like it??"

"No, I LOVE it."

"Good."

"Mr Cullen you may enter the ship now."said the pilot.

"Come on Bella"

"Ok."

In the ship.

"Edward how did you aford all this???"

"Well I had alot of cash saved up and Carlilse gives me at least $500 a month for allowance. So it wasnt that bad."

"Oh my gosh. This is so awesome."

"Want to go grab some dinner??"

"Sure. What are we having?"

"Steak."

"Awesome. My favourite."** (AN: My favourite too : P)**

"Oh my god!!! It's beautiful!!!! You rock Edward." I said while hugging him.

"I know." he said with a huge smile.

"Let's eat. I'm starving." I paused. "Wait does Alice know about this??"

"No."

"Ughhh. She's going to want me to tell her every single detail." I groaned.

"Oh right. Even if I tell her she's going to want it in your words as well."

"Ya."

"Oh well... Let's eat."

"ok"

After they eat dinner, go in the swimming pool excetera excetera.

"I had an awesime time Edward."

"Ya. Me too."

"Thanks and I'll see you tomorrow at practice."

"Your welcome and yes."

He leaned in and I leaned in to and his lips gently touched mine.

"Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella. Sweet dreams."

"You too."

And I watched him dissapear in to the darkness.

I walked in to the room then...

Alice came right at me and started asking questions.

"Whoa Alice. First, What are you doing in my house?? Second, slow down I just got home." I said trying to calm her down.

"Well to answer your first question I had your key from before and second... TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT!!!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!!!" she said like a 2 year old.

This is going to be along night I thought.

After I told her every single detail. She finally fell asleep.

**Like it??? Don't forget go on my poll.**

**Review or PM me.**

**XOXO BRIANNA**


	6. AN: IMPORTANT

**Hey guys I know this is a stupid author's note. But I'm so sorry for not updating I havent been felling well and I've been having a bunch of homework but you know what I might give you guys a chapter or 2 soon!!!! Im so sorry but I might have to close my fanfiction account because Im so busy with homework and stuff. If I do I'll finish both of my stories first. OR at least I'll try.**

**I'm so sorry but I think I will go with closing my account: (**

**B**


	7. SRRY ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE VERY IMPORTAN

Ok so I was thinking maybe I can make one big chapter instead of making several chapters to end the story. Like a couple of paragraphs instead of a page long full of details. Like for this story I might tell you what Edward is and how Bella reacted and then thats like one chapter and so on. Tell me what you think about my idea.

XOXO  
Brianna


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating. I've been really busy with homework and testes but here is a chapter finally and more chapters will be coming now that it is almost Summer :)**

**I hope you guys like it....**

**Previously:**

**Bella and Edward went on a date...**

**Alice has a key to Bella's house and Bella has to tell her every single detail about the date...**

**Let's continue...**

The Next Day

Edward's POV

"ALICE!!!!!!!!!!"

"What Edward" Alice yelled.

"Come!"

Alice goes to Edward's room...

"Pinch me"

"Why??"

"Just do it"

"Ok"

Alice pinches Edward...

"OWWWWW!!!!!!"

"You told me too!"

"Wow!! I'm not dreaming... You can go now."

"Whatever..." About to leave.

"Alice wait."

"What??"

"I'm gonna tell Bella."

"Tell her what??"

"What we are!!!"

"Oh... Ok, Bye"

"BYe???"

Edward Calls Bella...

Bella's POV

_Ughhhh... Who's calling???_

_Answers the phone._

"Hello?" she said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey Bella it's Edward"

_What Edward??? _suddenly shes very awake...

"Hey Edward wats up??"

"Nothing Just wanted to know if your doing anything today."

"Nope Nothing."

"Ok then meet me at the park at 5:00pm. I have something to tell you."

"Why not now??"

"Because it's a surprise."

"Edwarddddd, I don't like surprises!!"

"Too bad Bella, See you soon. By the way, Did I wake you up??"

"No." I lied. "What time is it though??"

"1:00pm"

_Wow! I was asleep for sooo long! Oh crap! I forgot to do laundry..._

"Oh thanks. See you soon."

"Bye Bella"

"Bye"

**At 5:00pm. The Park...**

"Edward??? Are you here??"

"Hey Bella. I'm over at the swings..."

"ok"

Walks to the swing set.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me???"

"Bella, Have you ever heard of Vampires and Wolves?"

"Ya... Of course... Why??"

"Well..."

**OMG!! What is Edward going to be??? Vampire, Werewolf or maybe a mix. maybe neither! Only time will tell... LOL! **

**Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review!! Reviews are like Edward is to Bella....**

**XOXO BRIANNA**


	9. AN: Summer Schedule!

**Hey guys, IF you guys read my other story More then Just Siblings,You might know that I'm focusing on finishing that one first. I'm very busy this Summer and just wanted to let you know that I'm planning on finishing my other story by September which means I'll try to get this story finished by October/November. I'm soo SORRY!!!!!**

**My schedule for July:**

**6-10 - Basketball Camp**

**11-18 - Nothing except swimming lessons on Tues, Thurs, and Friday.**

**20-27 - Going on vacation.**

**Schedule in August:**

**I'm not quite such which weeks but I know I have camp one week and I'm going to Seattle another week. I also might go to my friends cabin.**

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't been uploading this story but read my other story!!!!!**

**XOXO BRIANNA**


	10. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS!!!! I'M SOOO SORRY ABOUT THE SUPER LONG WAIT!!! THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!!!! LOVE YA ALL!!!!**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY!!!!!**

**Last Chapter:**

**Edward was about to tell Bella what he really is...**

**NOW ON TO THIS CHAPTER**

**Edward's POV**

I was going to go it....

"Bella." I took a deep breath."I'm half Vampire half Werewolf."

"What?!?!?!?" She screamed. "My boyfriend is a half vampire and half werewolf." she paused. "I'm dreaming right?"

"No, this is real."

She started running, I used my vampire speed and ran straight infront of her.

"WTF!!!! How did you get here!?!?!?"

"Bella if you give me one day, I'll explain this all but you have to believe this. I'm not dangerous to you. I don't kill humans."

"Fine, you have one day." She sighed.

"Thank you."

**Bella's POV**

About 3 things I was absoulutley positive.

First, Edward was half vampire half werewolf.

Second, There was a part of me that wanted to believe that he wasn't dangerous but what does he survive on.

And third, I was still unconditionally in love with him.

"So, Esme is a werewolf and Carlisle is a vampire. They "did it" and you were "invented"?" i asked.

"Yes." Edward sighed. "I love you Bella. I can't control it."

"Edward, i said i'll give you one day and now it's over. I can't take this. Sorry."

I walk away and in to my truck. I can hear Edward calling after me. I don't look back though.

I drive straight to my house run in and shut the door. I lean back on to the door and slowly sink.

I can't believe it. I sat there crying. Was this the right choice??

**Like it?? I know it's sad. Sorry about the spelling mistakes the spell checker thing wasn't working.**

**Was it the right choice?**

**I know it's short but I'm massivley busy!**

**Tell me in your review.**

**It's just that little button. Just click it :)**

**XOXOBRIANNA**


	11. Chapter 8

**Ok! I am extremely sorry!!!! I have had a bunch of stuff to do!!!! SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!! If I don't finish this I might stop it and just go for one shots or if any of you guys want the story just PM me. Thanks**

**Previously**

**Edward tells Bella what he is. **

**Bella tells him she can't be with him.**

**Bella ends up driving away crying.**

**Now the story.**

Edward's POV *in wolf form*

_DAMN IT!! Did I seriously just tell her? Did I just lose the love of my IMMORTAL life?!?! UGH!!!_

Bella's POV

OMG! My boyfriend is a- a- a- a- .....................

Next Day

Alice's POV

_"Edward, stop seriously. Give her sometime. She'll be o-" _

_"No Alice this isn't ok. She just left. Scared to hell. I don't know what to do. She needs protection. DO YOU KNOW HOW FRAGILE SHE IS!?!?!?!!?!"_

_"M'kay number 1 she'll be ok. We can always protect her from a distant. Number 2 it's not like there are anymore like us. And Number 3 ..... wait I don't have one."_

_"Alice, I've been having a 'feeling' that there ARE more of us in this town. Like at school. And other public places."_

_"Ohmigod! YOU HAVE TO TELL CARLISLE!!!! Wait be right back."_

I phase back in to human form and call Carlisle.

"Carlisle, meet me at home asap."

"OK Alice. See you soon"

I hung up... I phase back into wolf and tell Edward to get home now.

**At the Cullen's House**

"Ok so what's happening?" Carlisle asked.

"Lately I've been have really weird feelings that there are other werewolf/vampires, Vampires and Werewolves. I just told Bella and she won't let me go near her now." Edward explained.

"Interesting where and when have you been getting these "feelings" ?"

"At school and the mall places that are like public." Edward says. Then he looks at his watch and freaks out. Large eyes and everything. "CRAP!!! I GOT TO GO CARLISLE!!! DANCE. SEE YOU LATER." He zooms out in to the garage and as soon as he leaves in a split second I hear him stepping on the gas and racing to the studio.

**With Bella.**

Where is Edward?? I know I'm mad at him and all but seriously dancing is serious for me!!!

**With Edward. *Driving really fast***

**OMFG!!! Bella is going to kill me!! Come on Edward drive faster! Go!!!! **

All of a sudden I see something flash by in front of the car. Sorta like Vampire. But then I smell it... It's a mixture of vampire and werewolf... I was right there are more of us.

**OK. Here you go. I know it's short but now I have to work on homework. What does it mean if there are more vamps/wolfs??**

**Will Bella be ok??**

***Once again sorry for stopping for so long!!!! REVIEW!!!!**


	12. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. So sorry like always. This is a little Christmas present for all of you for being so nice and supportive. Right after I write this chapter I am going to make a One-shot for Christmas.**

**Previously**

Edward was late for dance practice. While he was driving there was a quick flash and it smelt like a half vampire, half werewolf. He was right there are more of them.

Now on to the story...

**Bella's POV**

All of a sudden a burst came through the door.

"I am so sorry Bella, I got caught up at home doing something-" Edward said.

"It's ok. Let's start." I responded without any curiosity or pain. The truth was that I missed him and was really lost without him.

After practice we scheduled another lesson and I left without another word.

**Next day**

I woke up the next morning, got dressed like any other day. But it wasn't the same knowing that I am no longer Edward's. Feeling the touch of his warm skin on mine, His soft lips on my own. I sighed. I promised my dad I would get out of the house today. So I decided to get ahead on Christmas shopping. I grabbed my coat, car keys and wallet. I opened the door to find a dozen roses with a note attached. I read the note.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**There are 12 roses here. 11 real and 1 fake. I will love you till the last rose dies.**_

_**Love, Edward**_

I stood there while a single tear fell from my eye. I closed the door and decided to go to the mall later right now I had to do something about this. I went to my car and went to Edward's house. Carlisle answered.

"Bella! Nice to see you here." He said.

"Hey Carlisle is Edward here??"

"Sorry Bella he isn't here right now but he'll be home soon. He's just wandering around right now. You are welcomed to wait."

"It's ok Carlisle just tell him to come to my house when he gets home."

"Ok Bella. Have a nice day."

"You too." I said.

He was just about to close the door. "Oh and Bella."

"Yes?"

"Please forgive Edward. He can't live without you."

"I'll consider it. Thanks."

"Please do Bella. We are not dangerous creatures."

"I understand Carlisle thanks. Bye."

"Bye Bella see you soon."

I left their land and went home waiting for Edward.

A couple of minutes later I heard a knock and I went to get it hoping it was Edward.

"Hello Isabella."

I gasped.

**OMG WHO IS IT?!!?!?!?!? Will Edward and Bella get back together?? You'll find out.... If you REVIEW!!!!!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!! Oh and if I get enough reviews. I will post the next one up :)**


	13. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter.**

**Previously...**

Bella got a dozen roses on her porch with a note from Edward. She realized she can't live without him. So she goes to his house to find that he isn't there. She goes home and moments later she opens the door to someone and gasps.

**Now on to the story...**

**Bella's POV**

I opened the door and there was a gigantic wolf stand right in the middle of MY porch. I was about to shut the door but something about those eyes said something to me. Oh My God. It was Edward...

**Edward's POV**

The door opened and Bella was standing right there. I knew this was a bad idea but I had to show her I wasn't dangerous. She was just about to close the door but she didn't. I knew she somehow recognized me. I ran off in to the bushes and phased back to human and but on some shorts. I come back in vampire speed to see Bella sad and hurt. She thought I left but then she saw me. Her eyes lighted up with joy.

"Bella, before you say anything, yes that was me and if I was dangerous I would have never came and if I did I would have attacked you. But I didn't which proves that I can control my thirst and my physical self around you." Before I could say anything else she crashed her lips on mine and I knew she forgave me.

"Edward, if you thought I didn't want you anymore you are crazy. When you left my porch as a wolf I was so heartbroken. I couldn't live without you for 2 days and I won't be able to live without you forever." She said almost bursting in to tears.

I knew then that I would have her forever and nobody could take her away. She was mine. But the question now she if you would risk becoming like me to be with me.

"Bella, Forever is a long time. And I can make forever happen but it is completely up to you."

"What do you mean you can make it happen?" She asked.

"I mean I can change you into a vampire..."

Silence...

Then I panicked was this to fast did I scare her??

"Edward, if that is what it takes to be with you forever. Then yes, a million times yes." She exclaimed.

"But just to warn you it will hurt for at least a week. You'll be a new born and won't know how to control your thirst."

"It's ok Edward it'll be ok."

"You're also immortal and can never have kids. Well unless you adopt. You will never be able to see your parents and friends ever again."

"Never have kids?" she whispered.

"Is that a problem?" I asked.

"I always pictured in my future a lot of kids dancing around." She said quietly with a little smile on her face. "Are you sure vampires can't have kids??"

"As far as I know yes but there are myths. We can try before I turn you but the baby will be really strong inside you and can kill you."

"I'll take the chance. You don't know how much I want a kid."

"Ok well Bella, it will take me time to get ready to change you without killing you but if you want to do ti sooner Carlisle will, but first let's try to get you that kid."

And with that I swipe her off her feet and went upstairs.

**How did you like that?? Thanks for the reviews and I am expecting more this time.**

**Just click that green button and write.**


	14. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. I think this will be finished soon and there will be some one-shots here and there. I just remembered I was going to make a Christmas one-shot but totally forgot so I'll make one for New Years.**

**Previously...**

**Edward said he would turn Bella in to a vampire.**

**Now to the story...**

**EDWARD'S POV**

_What did I just do??? She's bruised everywhere!_

Then she woke up.

"Edward?"

"I'm right here. Are you ok?"

"I'm great! Why would you ask?"

"Look at yourself."

**Bella's POV**

Oh My God! Bits of feather and wood where on me.

"Edward. Why are there feathers on me?"

"It was you or the pillows."

"Oh..." I said quietly.

"And I meant to look under the feathers."

I brushed away some feathers and there were huge bruises all over me.

"Edward? What happened?"

"Something that I shouldn't have done." He said. "Bella we can't make you pregnant."

"It's ok Edward, if your not comfortable in as you call _hurting_ me." I said with air quotation marks. "Then it's ok."

"Bella it's not that I don't want to... It's just too much of a risk."

"It's ok Edward I get it."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Sad that I don't get an actually child but happy I can still adopt and make a kid smile.

**1 week later.**

I ran in to the bathroom. Ugh morning sickness. One thing I don't like about pregnancy. Yes I am pregnant because I convinced Edward to do it once more and usually it takes 2 weeks to find out but not for me. The baby is growing extra fast because it's half vampire. Carlisle said I might not live but I will sacrifice it for my baby. Edward said it was a bad thing to do. But I didn't care. He thinks it's all his fault but no it isn't, it's mine. The only way I would survive is when I finish giving birth, they change me into a vampire. It is doesn't work fast enough it would be the end of my life, leaving my baby with no mother. All I could hope for was for it to work.

**Review and you'll get the next one. Happy boxing day!! :)**


	15. Chapter 12

**OMG! UGH!! SORRY!!! I'VE BEEN LIKE MASSIVELY BUSY!!! AND FANFICTION WAS HAVING PROBLEMS WHEN I TRIED UPDATING LAST WEEK. SO I'M SOOOO SORRY!!!!**

**1 month later.**

"Hey Alice, I have something to tell you..."

"Bella, TELL ME NOW!!!!"

"I'm... Pregnant!!!!"

Alice screeched into the phone. "HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO EDWARD!! YOU BIG FAT SL-"

"Chill Alice, its Edward's child."

"WHAT?!?! HOW!?"

"We aren't sure but I'm one month and I am massive. Carlisle said it's half vampire so I could die while giving birth to it."

"Oh that's ni.... Wait a minute _one month? _You keep this away from me for ONE MONTH!!! UGHH!! BELLA HOW COULD YOU!! NOW I NEED TO FIND OUT THE GENDER AND START BUYING CLOTHES FOR IT AND ...."

"Alice TAKE A CHILL PILL!!!! We can't find out the gender, Carlisle has tried an ultrasound and it doesn't work."

"Oh ok... Then I'll just have to buy double the amount of stuff!" She said. I could hear the smile on her face.

"Aliceee... Nooo..."

"Why Bella? I love babies, I never had one but I've seen them and they are sooo CUTE!!!"

"Because Alice the baby doesn't need all that stuff!"

"Fine, I don't care I'm still getting stuff!!"

"Fine, I have to go Alice."

"Ok Bella, I have to too."

"Why?"

"SHOPPING!!!"

"Ok then Alice, Bye."

I hung up. Wow Alice was soo excited. I should make her the god mom.

"Hey sweetie, how are you today?" Edward asked.

"I'm good. I told Alice and she literally freaked." I smiled.

He chuckles. "Well that's Alice."

"I was thinking we should make her the god mom."

"Oh that would make her super happy."

"I know!!"

He laughs. "You're very energetic today."

"DO you have a problem with that?"

"No, I like it."

I smile. But then I feel this jabbing pain in my ribs. And I'm suddenly gasping for air. "E-d-war-dd. I nneed Car-lisl-e n-ow." I screech out in pain.

"Ok Bella, stay with me!" he said running around the house grabbing everything we need.

"UGHH!!!! This is to soon!! OWW!!! EDWARD!!!"

"I'm coming."

With that he swiped me off my feet and before I knew it we were in the car backing out of the drive way.

5 minutes later we burst into the door of the Cullen's house. "CARLISLE!!!" Edward screamed.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Bella was ok and then suddenly she started gasping for air."

Carlisle turned to me. "Bella were does it hurt?"

"RIBS!! OWW!! UGHH!!! HURRY!"

"Ok I think the baby broke one of her ribs but she'll be ok. Get her in to my office now."

"Ok."

We go up to Carlisle's office. "Bella stay with me." Edward said. That was the last thing I heard before I drifted away.

**Edward's POV**

"BELLA!!!"

"It's ok Edward, I'm sure she is just sleeping."

I was sobbing. She can't die. If she does I will die too.

_**Bella's dream**_

_I walked into a little cottage to find my little baby boy. Jake Cullen. But then I heard this strange noise. "Who's in here?"_

"_Your worst nightmare. If you take another step forward your son will die."_

"_Ok I won't just don't hurt my son."_

"_Mommy what's wrong?" Jake asked._

"_Ok. Tell him that everything is ok and to go find Daddy."_

"_Hon, everything is ok. Why don't you go find Daddy? He's with Auntie Alice."_

"_Ok Mommy. I love you!" He skipped out of the house._

"_Good, Now that he's gone I have something to tell you. Step forward."_

_I did as he said._

"_Your son is not fully immortal but he is a threat to our world. If he tells anyone he and the rest of you will die."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm Alec, I'm part of the Volturi. But that is not important. Do you get it? If he tells anyone!! HE WILL DIE!!!"_

"_OK OK OK!!! I GET IT!! Just please don't hurt him."_

"_I won't as long as he keeps the secret. I have to go now but we will be watching you."_

"_Who is "we"?" _

_But he was already gone. I can't believe that my little baby was called a monster!_

**How was that?? I'm sorry I didn't update but I didn't get a lot of reviews so if you want the next one I want at least 3. Ok? **

**XOXO BRIANNA!**


	16. REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT AN!

**Hey guys, I'm soooo sorry about not updating.... I really don't think I have the time anymore to continue Please Don't Stop the Music or start any other stories anytime soon. My grades are going down and I really need to get them up or else I'll be banned from the computer!! So I hope you guys understand.**

**Ok now about my account. I am not going to delete my account because once in awhile I might write some one shot because I have a great idea right now. But I really need to get my grades up before all this. ****For my story I'm going to just stop it and maybe one day I'll pick it up again. I'm sorry. Maybe after I post this I'll write a short little "what happens next and happily ever after" epilogue. ****Love you guys all and hope you guys will read my one shots (if they ever get out :P)**

**Bye guys well for now....**

_**Brianna 3**_


	17. Epilogue

**Hey guys, here is your epilogue! Once again super sorry!**

3 months later Bella gives birth to Jake Eddie Cullen AND Renessmee Carlie Cullen. During the birth Bella got hurt really badly so Edward had to save her by turning her in to a vampire with his venom. He wasn't planning to do that but she had twins so ya. Anyways... They all live happily ever after.

Renessmee ends up marrying another wolf/vampire man named Damien. They have a kid and live close to Bella and Edward.

Jake joins a local wolf pack because he is all wolf and imprints on a girl named Jessica. They get married but they don't have kids and they don't plan on having any, anytime soon.

The Cullen's are all still together happier than ever. They all live in the same area. And they live on forever.

**Thanks to you guys who have supported me and read this story!!! I love you all!! And Like I said I hope you guys will read my one shots**

**XOXO BRIANNA 3**


End file.
